It is important to prevent the deterioration of oral health by maintaining good oral hygiene. However, there are many diseases which can occur in the mouth, apparently despite good oral hygiene practices. The diseases can seriously affect the health of oral tissue. Oral diseases not only result in the destruction of oral tissue but can also have systemic effects on the overall health of the human body. Therefore early effective treatment of oral infections is important.
Oral diseases are generally due to bacterial, fungal and yeast infections. For example dental caries is due to bacterial infections in the plaque biofilm on teeth. Cariogenic bacteria produce acids, which cause the development of demineralized subsurface lesions in mineralized tissue. These lesions grow in size eventually developing into cavities in the crowns and roots of teeth. If untreated, cavities can ultimately lead to the loss of teeth.
Gingivitis is also due to pathogenic bacteria in plaque biofilm. These bacteria produce toxins, which inflame the gingiva and cause the gums to bleeds. Many experts believe that gingivitis can lead to a more serious disease, periodontitis.
Periodontitis is also due bacterial infections. However, in this case the infection is below the gum line. In this disease the tissues around the roots of teeth become inflamed. The disease leads to loss of attachment and the formation of periodontal pockets. As the disease progresses there is loss of alveolar bone and eventually loss of teeth.
Candida infections, also known as thrush, are due to yeast infections and result in inflammation and the formation of potentially painful lesions in the oral mucosa.
Mechanical oral health measures alone while helpful may not be sufficient to maintain oral health. Often other medications are required to control oral diseases and prevent adverse effects. Since oral diseases are due to microbes, anti-microbial therapy can be important in the control of oral infections. However, due to their short residence time in the mouth topical application of antimicrobials to the mouth is usually relatively ineffective in eliminating the target bacteria.